


Strumming my pain with his fingers

by Ransezu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Songfic, Swearing, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: Даниел не собирался оставлять Радамеля в одиночестве после их поражения от Ювентуса в полуфинале Лиги Чемпионов, поэтому он захватил с собой... всё и пришёл.





	Strumming my pain with his fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек "Killing Me Softly" by Fugees
> 
> Очень зигзагообразное повествование, от сезона 2013-14 к сезону 2016-17 и обратно.
> 
> Таймлайн основного действия – 10. 05. 2017, 1/2 финала Лиги Чемпионов, Турин
> 
> Да, и вы вряд ли сумеете обнаружить в тексте одно из заявленных предупреждений =)))

В дверь колотят так, что Радамель как ошпаренный выскакивает из ванной, едва не забыв прихватить полотенце. Понятно, что это не персонал, уж точно не та миленькая горничная, что здоровалась с ним утром на итальянском и французском языках, но в любом случае шокировать он никого не собирался. У Даниела должен быть ключ, к тому же он наверняка сейчас с Камилом и остальными пытается забыть сегодняшнее болезненное и унизительное поражение, а он сознательно отказался от их компании, как и всегда, он предпочитал переживать неудачи в одиночестве. Это было не высокомерие, хотя сколько-то времени на то, чтобы убедить в этом остальных, ему пришлось потратить… снова, это была простая необходимость избавиться от зрителей в момент битья головой о стену. У них же были шансы, у них были такие шансы, те, кто скажут, что не было – дебилы, идиоты и прочий зоопарк!.. Правда, пока дебилом и идиотом ощущает себя именно он.

Внезапно и совершенно непонятно почему, Радамель думает, что наверняка вот в этом же отеле, где-то на этих этажах несколько месяцев назад сходил с ума от бессильной злости на самого себя Икер Касильяс… Или не сходил… Зачем ему? Ему досталась совсем не та команда, в которой когда-то играл он, Икер им ничего не должен, он вообще больше никому ничего не должен, он – Касильяс, и этим всё сказано! А вот он…

Спотыкаясь, и мысленно чертыхаясь, и тут же прося прощения у Господа, Радамель всё-таки добирается до двери, открывает её и предусмотрительно отходит в сторону, потому что в номер вваливается сначала Субашич собственной персоной, пытающийся снести всё на своём пути, а за ним почему-то Дирар, к счастью, не такой активный. Но они и вправду пинали дверь ногами, потому что руки у обоих заняты какими-то пакетами и коробками, похожими на тару для пиццы.

– Что…

…случилось, вероятно, хотел бы спросить Радамель, но он только молча пропускает этот малость неожиданный дуэт в гостиную. Что они вообще здесь делают, когда должны дружно напиться и завалиться спать до самого отъезда? Всё это Радамель пытается высказать нахмуренными бровями и вопросительным взглядом, и всё это нагло игнорируется Субашичем, а Дирар так вообще прошмыгнул мимо, даже не глянув в его сторону.

– А-а, в душ уже сходил! Без меня!..

Ещё один тяжёлый взгляд, запущенный Радамелем, попадает всего лишь в курчавый затылок вратаря, Набиль же упорно не поворачивается, с преувеличенным усердием расставляя коробки с едой на журнальном столике. Не то чтобы Радамель скрывал свои отношения с Даниелом, но и декларировать их вслух тоже не собирался. Он привык, что в Монако личная жизнь действительно остаётся личной, в отличие от всяких там испаний и даже англий, и Даниел был прекрасно осведомлён о его предпочтениях, тогда почему… 

– …а я тут стараюсь, тороплюсь к тебе, вот, захватил всё с собой: пиццу, бухло, Дирара, два гига дурной музыки!

Радамель пропускает мимо ушей первую часть фразы, но вот последнюю слышит и как-то успевает сообразить, что в этом наборе явно что-то лишнее, но вот что именно… Чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать, он вынужден задать хотя бы и самый дурацкий на данный момент вопрос:

– А… дурная музыка – откуда? Ты же сноб в этом плане…

– Так у Валерона отжал, он же всё равно сейчас спать завалится! Ну, сначала они попытаются утопить горе в шампанском… Или сами утопиться…

Это была их общая присказка, призванная подкреплять слух о том, что раз ты живёшь и работаешь в Монакском княжестве, то на завтрак, обед и ужин ты пьёшь шампанское, а уж по всяким поводам – и подавно. Футболистов это, разумеется, касалось только по всяким поводам, но большей чуши про Монако, наверное, было придумать трудно, так что остановились на этом.

– Тебе я, кстати, захватил твою любимую хрень – светлую и кислую… – беззаботно продолжает болтать Субашич.

А Радамелю на какой-то краткий миг кажется, что он сейчас ляпнет “мне Буффон посоветовал”, но, к счастью, этого не происходит. Чёртов Турин! Чёртов Буффон и его чёртова непробиваемая бригада!.. Господи, прости… 

– Что за…

 …бред какой-то, наверное, это сейчас уже стоило озвучить, но Дирар наконец-то отрывается от своего сверхважного занятия и смотрит на Радамеля в упор. Если Субашич ещё как-то прилично выглядит в клубном пиджаке, хоть и давно без галстука, то Набиль – в тренировочном костюме, и как-то… то ли Радамелю кажется, то ли под курткой у Дирара и правда ничего нет… Но он только сейчас понимает, что сам-то стоит вообще без ничего – он даже не _в_ полотенце, а просто прижимает его к себе. Даниел, абсолютно точно улавливая все его мысли, мимолётно ухмыляется через плечо и снова возвращается к нехитрой сервировке стола. И даром – что ему есть чем заняться, иначе он и сам бы не смог так просто отвести взгляд от этих рельефных рук, смугло-золотистых ног и всего остального…

В пакетах – бутылки с обычным светлым пивом, “дурная музыка” оказывается классикой франко-итальянского шансона – Брель, Монтан, Пиаф, Моранди, все дела… А Набиль не двигается с места, по-прежнему стоит слишком близко и в наглую, без малейшего зазрения совести пожирает его глазами – вообще Радамель никогда не думал, да не приходилось просто думать, что этот человек умеет так смотреть…

– Что за нахрен…

Всё ещё пытается спросить Радамель, только на деле выходит какое-то невнятное мычание, но, как ни странно, Набиль реагирует.

– Я должен попросить у тебя прощения! – и поскольку удивлённые изломы бровей Радамеля по-прежнему не сглаживаются, Набиль пускается в объяснения, незаметно, буквально по миллиметру подбираясь всё ближе к нему. – Я тогда ляпнул… Знаю, всегда знал, что это некрасиво и несправедливо, но… Мы все тогда были расстроены, из-за тебя, из-за Хамеса, из-за того, что всё так…

 

Это было жестоко и высокомерно, но Дирар сказал то, что на тот момент вертелось на языке у каждого в клубе. Конечно, какая Лига 1 при таких возможностях и амбициях двух колумбийских звёзд! Он был зол, но тогда не понимал, почему именно, и хотя его не спрашивали, ляпнул именно это: дескать Фалькао ещё пожалеет о своём уходе в более перспективный чемпионат, и, конечно, каждая мелкая газетёнка сочла своим долгом напечатать именно это. Если бы он только мог предположить, о чём именно будет жалеть Радамель, если бы он мог предположить, как он сам будет сожалеть о своих необдуманных словах, всё это время, все эти годы!..

Радамель вообще ни о чём таком бы и не вспомнил, если бы Набиль не заговорил об этом, такие мелочи жизни его очень давно не задевали, да и газеты, даже интернетные, он читал нечасто. Он прошёл долгий и причудливо-извилистый путь, он вернулся, благодаря Господу, Леонарду, врачам-чудотворцам и Лорелее, конечно. Он не рассчитывал на тёплый приём команды, он не рассчитывал быть их путеводной звездой, он вообще не собирался быть никакой звездой, он намеревался отработать всё, что так или иначе задолжал – клубу, Леонарду, Господу… Капитанскую повязку он принимал с должным почтением и смирением, а потом всё равно не выдержал и метнулся к Субашичу за пояснениями.

– Дани… мне кажется, я не должен… не могу отобрать её у тебя!

Даниел только тихо фыркнул, осторожно, даже робко коснулся его чёрных прядей, как в каком-то трансе вдруг подумал, что раньше, тогда, у Радамеля были длинные волосы, которые наверняка можно было намотать на ладонь, а кто-то наверняка так и делал, когда… Он уже знал, что от капитанской повязки в сборной Радамель отказался, в пользу Хамеса, который, во-первых, был неимоверно хорош, а во-вторых, никогда не противоречил доводам своего старшего партнёра. А Радамель им так гордился, это было так очевидно, как будто Хамес действительно был его младшим братом! Впрочем, так оно было. Однажды Даниел набрался наглости и спросил у Радамеля прямо в лоб:

– Вы вместе? Ты просто от него не отходишь, да и он от тебя…

Радамель тогда всего лишь посмотрел на него, но так, что без единого слова стало понятно: он просто никому не позволит разбить сердце Малыша, по крайней мере, раньше времени, он всё для этого сделает. Да знал бы он, как оно потом обернётся, с сердцем Хамеса Родригеса… Да знали бы они все, имели бы возможность хотя бы предположить, что готовит им ближайшее будущее!..

Даниел тогда очнулся от пристального и чуть обеспокоенного взгляда этих огромных и почти чёрных глаз, вспомнил, где находится, медленно покачал головой, чтобы морок воспоминаний рассеялся.

– Нет, милый, ты теперь – наша гордость, наше знамя, за которым мы последуем куда угодно. Тебе придётся её носить. А я… я буду рядом, если что…

Наваждение не рассеивалось, а по-прежнему таращилось на него своими космическими глазами, и Даниел вдруг понял, что не хочет, чтобы оно куда-то девалось, он больше не хочет упускать его из виду, никогда. Возможно, в тот момент он сам ещё до конца не верил… Дважды, он пытался поверить дважды, третьего раза он не перенесёт.

 

Пока Радамель, всё ещё прижимая к груди полотенце, пытается сформулировать маршрут для Дирара и всех его извинений, тот с какой-то невероятной скоростью и ловкостью выворачивается из своего тренировочного костюма, тогда как Радамелю показалось, что он успел всего лишь моргнуть… Под костюмом и правда ничего нет, только белый эластичный бинт перетягивает левое бедро, контрастируя со смуглой кожей. Набиль перехватывает взгляд Радамеля, чуть кривится, шепчет едва слышно:

– Это не помешает… уже…

А что, он явно делает карьерные успехи: в прошлом сезоне он извинялся перед всей командой, а в этом – перед Радамелем Фалькао, не в силах оторвать от него глаз,  понимая, что Даниел был прав – словно знамя, перед которым хочется преклонить колени… Его подталкивало отчаяние, потому что сегодня он снова облажался, это нужно было умудриться – получить растяжение на тренировке, может, перед важнейшим матчем в своей карьере, матчем, в котором он по собственной глупости не сыграл. Его подталкивали обстоятельства: для него сезон уже закончился, он вынужден уйти, он надеется ещё поиграть в Европе, он очень хочет, он должен…

– Пожалуйста, не отказывайся!

Радамель всё ещё как будто в трансе, тщетно пытается понять, за что его так подставляет Даниел и что у него за команда такая: понаберут всяких ушлых марокканцев и долбанутых хорватов – живи тут с ними!..

– Пожалуйста, не отказывай! – со стороны, словно из какого-то далека доносится насмешливый голос долбанутого хорвата, который уже закончил шуршать пакетами и звенеть бутылками.

Даниел уже давно без пиджака, рукава рубашки небрежно подвёрнуты, а в руке у него только одна бутылка – белого сухого чего-то там, которую он ловко открывает своим вечным ножом, и для Радамеля каждый раз оставалось загадкой, каким образом он умудрялся проносить его даже в самолёт? Среди классики франко-итальянского шансона внезапно оказывается один “американец”, винная пробка с мягким стуком падает на пол, а Даниел прижимает горлышко к своим губам. Радамель едва заметно кивает и берёт Набиля за плечо, направляя в сторону кровати, но не доводит до неё, а подталкивает к небольшому диванчику у окна, где он бросает давно ненужное полотенце и ещё несколько секунд пристально смотрит на Набиля, окончательно теряя надежду на то, что тот передумает и отступит. Нет, он его знает, он не из тех, кто отступает, для этого у него слишком горячая кровь. Он переводит взгляд на Даниела, чтобы убедиться, что и он не передумал, псих конченый, но тот лишь протягивает ему бутылку, успевая состроить соответствующую физиономию.

– Кислятина! Тебе понравится…

Радамель молчит, смотрит на него, но не прямо в глаза, а тем самым, целиком поглощающим взглядом, от которого у Даниела обычно враз подкашиваются ноги, а в паху взрывается маленький фейерверк, пока маленький. Радамель одной рукой обнимает Набиля за плечи, притягивает к себе, делает пару глотков из бутылки, запрокинув голову, и Даниел просто прикипает взглядом к золотистой шее, по которой сбегает пара крохотных капелек. Радамель ставит бутылку на пол, освободившейся рукой хватает Набиля за подбородок, вжимается в его спину, целует в затылок, в висок, даже в щёку, только так… И Набиль с отчаянием понимает, что не может требовать большего – стоит только заикнуться, и он вообще не получит ничего, а он так давно хотел этого, наверное, с первого матча, с его первого гола… Он уже не помнит – может, и с первого (снова) взгляда, с первой совместной тренировки в этом снова общем для них сезоне?.. _“Strumming my pain with his fingers…”_ И он уже сошёл с ума, от одних этих прикосновений, несильных нажимов и поглаживаний, от того, как нежёстко, но крепко Радамель прижимает его к себе, как его руки уверенно проходятся повсюду, привыкая и присваивая себе пядь за пядью этой неизведанной территории. Он забыл про свою травму, но Радамель не забыл – аккуратно, но настойчиво заставляя его перенести вес на другое колено. А Субашич глаз оторвать не может от его рук, в несколько глотков он осушает одну бутылку пива и тут же берётся за следующую, и он знает, что Радамель очень заботливый, и он прав, потому что Радамель уже немного туманным взглядом смотрит на бутылку вина у своих ног.

– Не вино…

Даниел понимает: Радамель даже сейчас ответственен и собран, всё помнит, и он тотчас же меняется с ним бутылками, и Набиль вздрагивает от неожиданной прохлады, расплескавшейся по его пояснице и дальше, и ниже, но замёрзнуть он не успевает, потому что его целиком и полностью накрывает жаром Радамеля. Он с ним и весь в нём, но всё же отрывает взгляд от прогибающейся спины и смотрит прямо в глаза Даниелу, который едва не роняет бутылку с вином себе под ноги.

– Ну? – и в одном этом междометии умещается вся фраза “Сам заварил эту кашу – сам и расхлёбывай”, и Даниел это отлично понимает, даже без дальнейших пояснения Радамеля. – Чего застыл? Давай помогай!

Даниел коротко и немного нервно усмехается, но делает шаг и опускается на колени перед Набилем, от чего последний охреневает так, что тут же давится воздухом и вынужденно хватается обеими руками за спинку внезапно закончившегося диванчика. Понятно, что Субашич делает это не для него, а для Радамеля, но ему плевать, и на смешанные чувства восторга и опасения плевать, только бы Радамель не останавливался и не оставлял его сейчас. А вот что он не может игнорировать, так это то, как смотрит Даниел – глазами самой преданной собаки он смотрит на Радамеля, смотрит на него таким взглядом, ради которого можно и убить, и умереть, и Набилю одновременно и совестно, и кайфово от того, что он это заметил.

А Даниел  ни в чём не раскаивается, не сожалеет, по крайней мере, он думает, что у него получается. Но что-то в этом марокканце, таком одновременно и близком, и совершенно далёком, что-то начинает его беспокоить. Эти его газельи глазищи, эта кожа цвета жжёного сахара, да он же красивый, мать его растак, даже проступающие сейчас вены на висках ничего не портят!.. А что, если… если Радамель это тоже понимает, если он не по доброте душевной, если он… втянулся, если ему нравится – он?.. Когда он соглашался помочь Дирару, он  даже не подозревал, что будет настолько больно на это смотреть. Он бы с удовольствием сделал больно самому Набилю, потому что Радамель никогда себе такого не позволит, и сейчас Даниел видит, как он осторожничает, контролирует процесс, не бросается в него с головой. И даже если он и злился в самом начале, то сейчас он уже преисполнен благодарности – как и всегда… Эти латиноамериканцы всё делают сразу и навсегда: сразу выбирают сторону, сразу любят, сразу ненавидят, искренне, открыто и иногда не основываясь ни на чём, кроме своих собственных ощущений. Этим ему Радамель и понравился сразу.

 

Тогда у них не складывалось, то есть дела шли ни шатко ни валко, а хотелось большего, Даниел считал, что они давно уже готовы к большему, иначе зачем они так долго выкарабкивались в высшую лигу, поэтому злился – на себя, на обстоятельства, чёрт знает на что ещё. От нервного перенапряжения уже пару раз так сильно заклинило шею, что хотелось просто взвыть от боли, и, как назло, его любимый массажист, знавший его до последней косточки, подхватил какую-то простуду и строго-настрого запретил приближаться к себе.

– Пиво, массаж или минет?

Ему показалось, что его мощно заглючило… Ему же послышалось, да? Просто французский в такой… начальной стадии, пополам с португальским, или испанским, или на чём он там вообще разговаривает со всеми? Или это шутка такая, латиноамериканская? Но на лице Радамеля, усевшегося на соседний тренажёр, не было ни тени улыбки, он спокойно и внимательно разглядывал вратаря, и ни малейшего намёка на шутку в его голосе Даниел тоже не расслышал.

– Я сейчас серьёзно, Даниэль. Ты уже недели две как не в себе, я всё понимаю, у нас пока ничего не выходит, но нам нужно ещё немного времени. Вот увидишь, у нас получится.

Рядом с ним было очень спокойно, Субашич давно это заметил, с самого начала сезона. И это было очень странно, но Фалькао с Хамесом иногда казались ему большими европейцами, чем некоторые европейцы – спокойные, собранные, внимательно слушающие, дисциплинарных взысканий практически никогда не получавшие, в отличие от некоторых марокканцев. Странная загадочная нация…

Даниел не заметил, сколько времени прошло с момента последней озвученной фразы, но Радамель успел расстелить на ближайшем мате своё полотенце и кивнул, приглашая.

– Ложись давай!

Даниел не совсем понял, почему он согласился, но тем не менее послушно и даже с некоторым удовольствием растянулся на матах, где-то далеко на задворках сознания оставляя мысль о том, что вообще-то доверяет свою спину почти незнакомому человеку. 

– Ты не волнуйся, я давно учусь. Даже подумываю получить сертификат, потому что кто его знает, что пригодится в будущем… Футболку снимешь?

Даниел тогда ещё как-то удержался и вслух ничего не высказал: с чего этого человеку в самом расцвете футбольной карьеры думать о чём-то таком? Знал бы он, знал бы хоть кто-то… Но тогда ничего подобного никому из них просто не могло прийти в голову. Руки у Радамеля оказались просто волшебными – очень сильные пальцы, очень точные движения, и ещё ладони были такими тёплыми, что, несмотря на периодические болезненные вспышки, Даниел полностью расслабился и перестал думать вообще о чём-либо, уткнулся лицом в свои сложенные руки и чуть ли не мурлыкал от удовольствия. Боль отступала, сначала растекалась колючим и горячим потоком чуть ли не по всему телу, а потом как будто испарялась. Он мог бы пролежать так целую вечность…

– Я только надеюсь… ты же не подумал, что я это всем подряд предлагаю?

Даниел даже не сразу сообразил, что Радамель что-то у него спрашивает, да ещё и что-то такое… опять непонятно сколькисмысленное.

– А мог бы, у тебя классно выходит!

Радамель тихо хмыкнул, ещё раз погладил основание его шеи, а до Даниела вдруг дошло: он совсем не хотел, чтобы Радамель убирал оттуда руку...

– У тебя вот здесь зажим. Как придёшь к Винченцо, скажи ему, то есть он, конечно, и сам заметит… Зря ты упрямишься и выжидаешь, надо было сразу идти к специалисту!

 – Ну… как оказалось… совсем и не зря!

Он помогал ему ещё несколько раз, да и вообще, у Даниела иногда создавалось впечатление, что некоторым людям просить у Радамеля можно было что угодно, когда угодно и сколько угодно раз, а почему и как он сам оказался в их числе, он так и не понял. Да, он очаровал его, покорил его, но… между ними всегда оставалась дистанция, которую никто из них то ли не хотел, то ли не осмеливался преодолеть.

Сборная Колумбии в том числе и усилиями Радамеля гарантировала себе место в финальной стадии чемпионата мира в Бразилии. А потом случился январь. Колено, кресты, полгода по наилучшим прогнозам… То, как Радамель проживал этот период, восхищало Даниела до крупных мурашек, до слабости в руках, до потери голоса в попытках сказать ему хоть что-то ободряющее. Что-то совсем не нужное Радамелю, но такое необходимое самому Даниелу, потому что Радамель не нуждался в его номинальной, моральной, никакой поддержке. Его сборная, его федерация – все они предложили ему поехать на чемпионат, чтобы просто быть с командой, но он не хотел быть ничьим талисманом и ещё меньше хотел занять чужое место, когда сборной понадобятся все её силы и возможности. Талисманом стал Фарид, капитаном – Теофило, Хамес стал одним из открытий турнира, а сборная Колумбии, танцующая на бровке после забитого гола – одним из ярчайших событий всего чемпионата. Он был горд и счастлив, хотя ему было очень больно, но боль давно и прочно вошла в его жизнь, он с ней уже сроднился.

А потом наступила осень, они увиделись лишь раз, в самом конце августа, и своих планов Радамель ни от кого не скрывал: Манчестер. У Даниела опустились руки, это было буквально, потому что, кроме надежд на высокое место в чемпионате, рушилась и его очень личная мечта – провести побольше времени рядом с эти необыкновенным человеком, сказать ему вслух и глядя в глаза, какой он необыкновенный, решиться на что-то большее, хотя… За всё это время он не решился хотя бы переспросить, что это всё-таки было тогда, в тренажёрном зале...

 

Даниел приподнимается, вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, позволяет Набилю навалиться на своё плечо, даже не замечая, как больно он вцепляется в него. Даниел даже чуть откидывается назад, упираясь левой ладонью в пол, а правой, пусть и небрежно, но всё-таки придерживая Набиля, но смотрит он только на Радамеля, на его смуглое лицо, полузакрытые глаза с чёрными-пречёрными ресницами, вспоминает, что его как последнего токсикомана штырит от запаха его мокрых волос. Но сейчас он слишком далеко, болезненно далеко от него, он с этим… Господи, что он натворил!.. Он отчаянно скидывает с себя уже слабо цепляющегося Набиля, отползает в сторону, приваливаясь к стене и нашаривая бутылку с вином: мерзкая кислятина – самое то, что ему сейчас надо.

Набиль затихает в руках Радамеля, который бережно вытирает его наконец-то пригодившимся полотенцем, гладит по щеке, слушает, как тот тщетно пытается выговорить “я в порядке, в порядке…” не пойми на каком языке. По едва заметному кивку Радамеля Даниел понимает, что надо помочь ему уложить этого марокканского наглеца на этот диванчик. Он помогает, разумеется, он даже прихватывает покрывало с кровати, почти бросает его на Набиля и уже просто оттаскивает от него Радамеля – да сколько же можно! Так ему вообще ничего не достанется!.. Один раз он уже облажался по-крупному, хватит!

 

Он мог вспомнить во всех деталях, в тех, которые тогда смог заметить, конечно: Бордо, первая треть сезона, первый хет-трик, Радамель у двери своего номера, устало прислоняется плечом к стене, чтобы отыскать в карманах карточку. Даниел знал, что отдельный номер для него вовсе не принципиален, он никогда в жизни никому никаких условий не ставил, тем более в таких мелочах. Нет, он спокойно селился хоть с Валером, хоть с Килианом, но иногда пользовался возможностью побыть в тишине и одиночестве. Даниел незаметно отделился от толпы одноклубников, готовящихся рассеяться по коридорам и номерам, в два шага оказался рядом с Радамелем, прижал его к двери, ничего не стесняясь, никого не опасаясь, но его, такого изящного и невысокого, своей широченной спиной загораживая от всех возможных любопытствующих взглядов.

– Раду, dragi, moje srce… Я… я передумал! Я тогда выбрал не тот вариант…

Может, до Радамеля и не сразу дошло, о чём он лепечет и что вообще происходит, но то, что он не оттолкнул его, не отстранился, а даже наоборот – почти прижался, одну ладонь на бедро точно положил, потому что Даниелу показалось, что у него теперь там ожог третьей степени – это было абсолютно точно. Он так и не смог открыть дверь, Субашичу пришлось самому такими же дрожащими руками вставлять карточку, надеясь не сломать её на хрен, открывать, протискивать их обоих внутрь и захлопывать дверь, едва не прищемив себе пальцы. Они даже до дивана не добрались, запутались друг в друге и рухнули на пушистый ковёр перед ним.        

– Neću te pustiti… nikada više, ne!..

Почти весь этот час он только обнимал его, трогал повсюду, там, где раньше и помыслить не мог коснуться, и целовал повсюду, а Радамель – поддавался и подставлялся, обнимал в ответ, притягивал всё ближе, повсюду проходясь своими сильными руками. А Даниел всё не мог перестать бояться, он всё ещё думал, что ему это снится, что новый сезон ещё не начался, что руководству могут в любой момент позвонить из какого-нибудь очередного поганого Манчестера или какого Милана, и Радамель помчится туда – оправдываться и доказывать… Или ещё хуже: сейчас откроется зимнее трансферное окно, и ему захочется, непременно захочется перейти на другой уровень… А ведь Дирар тогда, два года назад озвучил их общее мнение, просто у остальных не хватило смелости сказать это вслух!.. Он думал об этом слишком громко, потому что Радамель явно ощущал всё его беспокойство и только сильнее стискивал руки и целовал крепче и в то же время медленнее, и это сработало, потому что Даниел перестал наконец волноваться и полностью отдался ощущениям и эмоциям. Ещё он успел вспомнить, что подумал, когда впервые обратил на это внимание: на хрена это мужику такие роскошные губы?.. А сейчас он беззастенчиво упивался этой роскошью, он перестал рассматривать их, потому что визуально он выучил их так давно, а теперь ему нужно было узнать их на вкус, на ощупь, на степень болезненной притягательности. Он не мог вспомнить, как его накрывало волной необъяснимого, дичайшего восторга, но их забавные попытки хоть немного раздеться, чтобы – кожей к коже, дрожь в дрожь, огонь с огнём, он запомнил и потом не мог вспоминать без смеха. Они и тогда рассмеялись, запутавшись в пуговицах и ремнях, и сразу стало ещё лучше и легче, и судорожные движения наконец-то стали чуть более осмысленными, ну, по крайней мере, им удалось сбросить напряжение, накопленное за эти несколько месяцев. Тогда Даниел и его, и свои руки неторопливо вытер полами собственной рубашки и только потом вывернулся из неё, небрежно отбросив в сторону, и снова улёгся на Радамеля, как будто снова боялся отпустить. Прошло ещё сколько-то времени, слишком мало или слишком много, а Радамель так и лежал под ним на ковре, полураздетый, закинув одну руку за голову, второй по-прежнему обнимая его и прижимая к себе.

– Но пива у меня нет… – задумчиво произнёс он, проводя пятернёй от курчавого затылка к шее и дальше по позвонкам, безошибочно очерчивая каждый. – Ты же этот вариант имел в виду?

Даниел только беззвучно затрясся от смеха, вжимаясь в него ещё сильнее и понимая, что тут он и без пива будет оглушительно пьян, всегда. И ещё он запомнил, как тогда уходил, как Радамель, по-прежнему не поднимаясь с ковра, смотрел на него снизу вверх и улыбался, когда он деловито застёгивал пиджак, из-под которого едва проглядывала белая майка, потому что его рубашка отправилась в мусорную корзину.   

 

Набиль пытается открыть глаза, получается плохо, но одно то, что его не выперли из этого номера сразу после, уже успокаивает, хотя морально он готовился к тому, что Субашич вытурит его моментально, едва ли позволит штаны натянуть. С трудом сфокусировавшись, Набиль наконец видит, что Субашичу сейчас не до него, вообще ни до чего, он очень занят, и у него такое выражение лица… Он такого Субашича не то что никогда не видел – представить не мог, чтобы вот этот восьмидесятикилограммовый монолит, их бессменный и безоговорочный лидер может смотреть на кого-то с такой нежностью и обожанием. И Набиль засматривается, потому что смугло-золотистая рука Радамеля медленно проходится по светлому бедру, пальцы бережно обводят согнутое колено и неспешно возвращаются обратно наверх, и смотреть на это можно бесконечно. И ещё они говорят на каком-то своём собственном эсперанто. Набиль не раз замечал это: когда им нужно было выругаться, они делали это на родных языках, как и все, хотя, конечно, французский матерный давно знали в совершенстве, но то было для работы. А между собой они общались на смеси французского и немного английского с вкраплениями, опять же испанского и хорватского, а когда рядом не было Жардима – то и определённые фразы на португальском проскакивали.

– До сих пор поверить не могу, что мы прошли сквозь Манчестер самого Гвардиолы, а здесь…

– Lo pasado – pasado, mi bien, попытаемся ещё раз. У нас ещё будет шанс, вот увидишь…

 _“Telling my whole life with his words…”_ Может, эти слова и не были похожи на полноценное обещание, но сейчас это было единственным, за что они могли зацепиться, чтобы идти дальше, чтобы начать всё сначала, пытаться снова и снова, никогда не сдаваться – до последней минуты матча, до финального свистка – вот их работа, и другой они пока не хотят. И сквозь все ещё слепленные полудрёмой ресницы Набиль видит, как белые пальцы ныряют в смоляно-чёрные пряди, как льнёт к этой ладони Радамель, какой прозрачно-бледной кажется рядом с его кожей кожа Даниела… С какого-то ракурса Набилю и Субашич показался бы красивым и привлекательным… если бы он не был так поглощён Радамелем. Радамель же не замечал ничего, кроме того, что было у него сейчас в руках – Даниел, Даниел, только Даниел. И блестящие капельки серёжек, которые мешали Радамелю прикусывать мочки его ушей, и часы, которые тот не успел снять и которые безжалостно исцарапали лопатку Радамеля, для которого всё это были мелочи – определённая выплата долга, почти приятно…

 

Они не договаривались, вообще об этом не говорили, но Даниел следующие два дня был в таком состоянии, что и не собирался ничего спрашивать или выяснять. Он просто пришёл к нему, когда выдался послеобеденный перерыв до следующей тренировочной сессии и, едва переступив порог комнаты, почувствовал, что пришёл не зря, что его здесь ждали. Радамель сам подошёл ближе и первым протянул к нему руки, и губами первым потянулся, они простояли так, обнимаясь и целуясь, наверное, целую вечность, пока Даниел наконец не вдохнул поглубже и отстранился, глядя на него выжидательно и немного просящее. Радамель колебался, но не потому что чего-то не хотел, а потому что, как и всегда, хотел всё сделать наилучшим образом. Даниел видел всё это, понимал, но он уже отлично знал, что и как можно говорить Радамелю, чтобы он перестал сомневаться.

– Ты мне должен… – тихонько, на ухо, в самое ухо, задевая губами и не только губами. – Так много бессонных и бесполезных ночей, когда я думал о тебе, а ты был за сотни и сотни километров от меня…

Радамель  только посмотрел на него, внимательно и долго, посмотрел на его губы, словно запоминал рисунок этих слов на них, кивнул и потянул его на себя и к кровати, потому что ковра он в этот раз не хотел. А Даниел не хотел никаких предварительных ласк, то есть хотел и очень много чего ещё, но не сейчас, сейчас бы он и пары лишних минут не выдержал, Радамель понял и это и не стал ничего затягивать. Может, их полноценный первый раз был не самым романтичным, но они оба могли поступиться романтикой ради честности по отношению друг к другу. Разве Даниел уже не знал, что под внешней сдержанностью Радамеля скрывались бури и ураганы эмоций и сейчас он скрывать их не собирался? Разве Радамель не знал уже давно, что Даниел бывает резким и у него отличная реакция, но сейчас он подставлялся так, как никогда в своей жизни? И ещё Даниел одновременно хотел и не хотел, чтобы Радамель понял это “никогда”, потому что ему всё ещё было немного страшно, нет, ему было просто страшно – ошибиться снова и снова упустить его. Но сбивчивый и хриплый шёпот, наполовину французский наполовину испанский, окутывал словно мягким одеялом, низкий и пока тихий-тихий горловой стон только распалял и подхлёстывал делать ещё что-то такое, что заставит его звучать громче. Он прогнуться под ним не побоялся, потому ласковый напор и хищная нежность Радамеля не оставляли других шансов, он отдался ему сразу, целиком и не сражаясь, чтобы он знал, чтобы он в нём не сомневался, и он не пожалел об этом, потому что Радамель умел быть благодарным как никто на свете.

А потом они долго-долго лежали рука к руке, пока Радамель наконец не пошевелился и не коснулся губами его плеча.

– Ну, а мне сегодня что-нибудь достанется? Или…

Даниел неторопливо повернул голову, долго, как ему показалось – вечность и ещё немного вглядывался в спокойную и чуть лукавую улыбку Радамеля и в абсолютно чёрные, до головокружения бездонные глаза,  руку протянул к его лицу, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего.

– А ты… не боишься…

– …что ты выместишь на мне все свои обиды, накопившиеся за это время? – Радамель поймал его ладонь и прижал к своей щеке и губам. – Нет, больше нет. И ты не бойся.

Даниел одним рывком подгрёб его под себя, Радамель крепко обхватил руками его шею, и изменить это Даниел был не в силах, да он и не собирался. Не бояться. Больше ничего не бояться – рядом с ним, вместе с ним, в нём, для него. И теперь Радамеля прошивало насквозь жарким шёпотом “Želim te… Volim te… Раду, moj dragi…”, его выламывало навстречу, его знобило и сжигало, ему было больно, и сладко, и всё же очень, просто неимоверно хорошо.  

Они тогда опоздали к началу тренировки, оба капитана, блин, но, к счастью, Жардима на поле ещё не было, а построениями руководил Кальдейра, который всегда был чуть лояльнее к игрокам. Поэтому их задержку почти не заметили и после не комментировали, ну, разве что Килиан, как показалось тогда Субашичу, слишком часто прижимался к Радамелю, ластился буквально каждую свободную минуту, почти не отходил. А Радамель почему-то откликался и позволял всё это… Даниел знал, что Фалькао считал своего младшего коллегу очень талантливым, да и не жалко ему было никогда и ничего: хочешь – беги рядом, хочешь – смотри, хочешь – трогай. Но Даниелу как никогда раньше хотелось за шкирку оттащить этого мелкого хитрована от Радамеля, а тому крикнуть во весь голос: “Нет, не привыкай! Не впадай, он же уйдёт этим же летом, свалит в какой Мадрид или Манчестер, не надо, милый, забудь!..” Но Даниел лишь скрипел зубами и молчал, зато в полной мере теперь осознавал, что это такое – пытаться сберечь сердце дорогого тебе человека: в основном у тебя ни хрена не получается.

 

Радамель укладывается головой на грудь Даниелу, подставляет макушку под его губы, и тот снова прикипает, и надышаться не может, и знает, что заснуть не сможет ещё долго.

– Раду, moj dragi, moj najslađi san… Ты хоть понимаешь, как я тут два года без тебя, один, со всем этим балаганом!..

– Так уж и один! А как же Камил? А Валерон? Набиль в конце концов, я смотрю, у вас много общего…

– Ничего у нас общего!.. То есть никого! – моментально реагирует Даниел.

Радамель смеётся, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо, а потом приподнимается на локте и смотрит пристально и задумчиво.

– Ну, рассказывай, что ли! Зачем ты это сделал?

Радамель спрашивает так, что Даниелу становится немного не по себе, он вздыхает и чуть сильнее смыкает руки на его спине, как будто всё ещё, вернее, снова боится отпустить его, и тянет время.

– Что именно из того, что я сделал, зачем?

– Пф-ф-ф, вот же hijo da puta! Зачем его мне подсунул? У тебя, что, какой-то пунктик был? Так надо было мне сказать…

– Тьфу, бля, не у меня, а у него! – поскольку Радамель всё ещё непонимающе хмурится, Даниел вынужден повторять то, что он прокручивал у себя в голове весь вечер, и за последний час почти уже забыл, а теперь снова… – Он хотел попросить у тебя прощения! Он мне весь мозг выел своим нытьём о том, как он виноват, что он тебя обидел… Ну, я и решил, что всем будет лучше, если вы всё-таки пересечётесь так… неформально! Да к тому же он валить собрался, ты знал?

– Joder!.. Да ты что же, думал, из-за меня он не…

– Ну-у… я не думал об этом целенаправленно. Но я просто посчитал, что одно другому не помешает, а вдруг…

– А Валерона ты решил на себя, что ли, взять?

– Na kurac, – Даниел заметно мрачнеет и немного отводит взгляд. – Я ничего не решал, тем более что он сам… Так что пусть теперь снова пытается сыграть против нас! А Набиль…

Даниел вдруг замолкает, но Радамель отлично улавливает всё, что он вряд ли когда-то скажет вслух, потому что этот хорватский осёл однажды решил, что он должен быть самым сильным и самым устойчивым, ну, а Радамель решил просто с ним согласиться. “Я со столькими попрощался, я стольких проводил… И мне никого не удавалось встретить…” Радамель отлично помнит: Марио, Янник, Хамес, он, даже Левейн, сейчас ещё и Валер куда-то собрался, снова… Господи, когда же это прекратится? Но они оба знают, что, когда “это прекратится”, начнётся совсем другая жизнь, а они пока к ней не готовы. “…и я убью тебя, если ты ещё раз проделаешь такое… Найду тебя, куда бы ты ни подался, хоть в свои колумбийские джунгли, голыми руками задушу и сам лягу и сдохну рядом…” И он смотрит ему в глаза и кивает в ответ на всё невысказанное, потому что ему всё это нравится и потому что он очень давно с ним согласен.

– Кстати, если что вдруг с Камилом – ты будешь разбираться, а я посмотрю, пива выпью…

Даниелу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы выдавить из себя хриплое, может, и не очень уверенное “да”, но зато теперь Радамель целует его медленно и нежно, так, как никогда не поцелует никого другого. Они перестают целоваться, когда становится ясно, что нужно сделать паузу и немного подышать, да и поспать уже было бы неплохо, рейс будет достаточно рано. Радамель неторопливо перебирается через него на другую сторону кровати, специально так делает, переваливается на спину и пару минут тихо и счастливо улыбается в потолок, в то время как Даниел поворачивается на бок и любуется им, ведь у него наконец-то есть на это время и право.

– Эй! – Набиль от неожиданности даже не сразу понимает, что Радамель повернул голову и обращается к нему. – Ты чего там валяешься? Давай к нам!

Набиль, не раздумывая ни одного лишнего мгновения, сгребает себя вместе с одеялом с этой отпечатавшейся на всех его боках оттоманки и нетвёрдым шагом подходит к кровати. Даниел едва ли соизволяет бросить на него короткий взгляд, но совершенно собственническим жестом притягивает Радамеля чуть ближе к себе, тем самым и задачу Набиля облегчая, то есть не оставляя ему выбора, куда ложиться. Правда, чуть ревниво всё-таки переспрашивает – у Радамеля, конечно, не у Набиля же:

– А не тесновато будет?

Набиль отлично всё понимает и успевает ответить быстрее Радамеля, который, впрочем, лишь одобрительно улыбается, прежде чем перевернуться на бок, лицом к Даниелу.

– В самый раз! И, кроме тебя, здесь все адекватного размера.

Субашич только громко фыркает, но дёрнуться и дотянуться до Дирара ему не позволяет уже прижавшийся к нему Радамель, которого он, конечно, ни за что не побеспокоит. Набиль это тоже понимает, поэтому довольно ухмыляется и спокойно укладывается на кровать, где и правда осталось достаточно места.

– Есть у вас что-то общее… Психи вы оба! На мою голову… – полусонно бормочет Радамель, устраиваясь на руке Даниела поудобнее.

– “Голову”? – теперь очередь Субашича смеяться, утыкаясь в черноволосую макушку и забывая обо всём остальном. – Как же интеллигентно!

Набиль прижимается к тёплой-претёплой и почему-то пахнущей горьким апельсином спине Радамеля и рискует, своей рукой очень рискует, обнимая его. Но он попросил прощения и попрощался, как и обещал Даниелу, и последний, понимая это, абсолютно чётко осознавая, что это – в первый и последний раз, окончательно смягчается. Горечь и сладость этого насыщенного событиями сезона и горько-сладкая же память о прошлых совместных сезонах связала их – один раз и навсегда, и оно того стоило. И, обнимая Радамеля, Даниел прихватывает и руку Набиля, и тот отвечает ему мягким пожатием предплечья, и Радамель удовлетворённо ворочается под их дружески сцепленными руками, и наконец они засыпают под стихающие аккорды _“_ _Killing me softly with his song…”_


End file.
